


Red Car

by dreameh



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I dunno how to tag this, This Is STUPID, i’m not sure what this is, like really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreameh/pseuds/dreameh
Summary: Flash comes to school with a new car. MJ is amused. Peter and Ned are confused.





	Red Car

The first time Flash showed up to Midtown Tech in his new car, MJ took a second to look at it when she heard Flash gloating about it, scoffed, and looked back down at her book, chuckling to herself. Peter, puzzled by this, looked at Ned to see if he knew what had just happened. His best friend looked back at him in equal confusion, and shrugged, silently conveying that it was just MJ being MJ.

Flash had seemingly decided that because he had a new car, he was better than everyone else, and especially better than Peter, as he started to torment him even more during the day. It was never anything physical because Peter knew that Flash refused to stoop to the level of his father and inflict physical harm on others. Flash knew that Peter was well aware of his condition and seemed to be insistent that Peter's home life was better than his own, (which, in a way it was, May was lovely and had always taken care of him, but at least Flash had both of his parents alive), which was the main reason he bullied Peter.

Peter honestly wished he had the same courage that he had when he was Spider-Man all the time, because then he'd at least have the ability to confront Flash and tell him that regardless of if he physically harms someone or not, bullying still makes him as bad as his father. Even if he did tell Flash that, he'd be afraid that Flash would blow up in his face and somehow become yet another supervillain that he as Spider-Man would have to constantly face, who would probably forever have a grudge against Peter Parker.

He shuddered at that thought and kept his mouth shut.

After a few days, MJ's slight amusement at seeing Flash's car hadn't gone away yet and she still laughed a little bit every time she saw him. Peter and Ned still had no idea what was happening and why she had that reaction because of his car. The boys agreed between themselves that if she continued to react like that after a few more days, they'd ask her about the reason why she laughed at Flash's new car.

A week after Flash had first showed up in the red car, MJ laughed again when looking at it. Peter and Ned linked eyes and Ned rose an eyebrow and winked. Peter rolled his eyes at his friend. "Hey MJ," he began, "Since Flash got his new car, you've been finding him very amusing and we were a little confused so could you mayhaps share with us what is making him, uh, funny?"

MJ looked at Peter then Ned with a raised eyebrow. "Haven't you heard of the saying that assholes are the only people who drive red cars?" The boys exchanged a look, blinking, as they processed her words, then burst into a fit of laughter as they realised it was true. "It all makes sense! Wait so Brian-" Peter began and his best friend caught on to what he was about to do, "Evan!" Ned cried, laughing so hard that tears were running down his cheeks.   
"Tyler,"  
"Brock,"  
"Scott,"   
"Marcel."

"Isn't that the group that I'm 90% sure are all crackheads? The ones who if I remember correctly, I witnessed stealing one of the school's buses? They don't all own red cars." MJ looked at the boys with a judgemental look on her face. "Oh we know, we just got a little carried away because half of them do have red cars." She was still very obviously judging them, but let it drop.

"I can't believe you've been laughing at Flash because him having a red car proves that he's an asshole." Peter shook his head, grin growing more and more as he said his sentence. "Where did you even hear that?" MJ shrugged nonchalantly with a smug smirk on her face. "My mum, she told me that dad drove a red car up until the accident that took his life and that he was a cocky self-centred asshole. Also because everyone who she's cut out of her life for being assholes also had red cars."

"That's... fair enough..." Ned blinked, processing the information that she had just piled on him. "Okay but we need to get this information out, imagine how funny it'd be to see Flash's reaction." He added and MJ's eyes lit up.

"I know someone who's in that graphic design class that always puts up hundreds of shitty photoshop memes on the walls. She owes me, plus she doesn't like Flash so she'd probably agree regardless." The three looked at each other with matching grins.

Later that day, the three of them had the perfect view of Flash's face turning bright red in embarrassment when he walked out of Decathlon practice and saw the printed image plastered all over the lockers.

MJ's drawing of his face became the best reminder about arguably, one of the most iconic things that happened that year, especially when Flash came to school the next day with his car hastily repainted to try and cover the red, which was still painfully visible in some areas.

The best thing about the entire event was that Flash didn't have a clue about who was involved in the making of the image, so the three (especially MJ) enjoyed watching him suffer in silence with the humiliation that was associated with him being the type of person he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone catch the reference 🤔🤔🤔
> 
> Also uh something quick I wrote as an apology for being dead for a few weeks (@ the people who read my PPSTA series)


End file.
